Todo momento que paso contigo es perfecto
by RadioactiveButterflyx
Summary: Reisi, todo momento que paso contigo es perfecto y si no soy demostrativo es porque me pongo muy nervioso y me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero amo estar contigo, por algo somos novios. Pesimo Summary, pero tomense la molestia de leerlo por favor.


**Hola! Aquí les traigo un One Shot, esta vez uno de reisaru, ya que últimamente me estuvo llamando mucho la atención esa pareja asi que... Espero les guste:3**

* * *

Todo momento que paso contigo es perfecto.

-Tsk primera y última vez en mi vida que intento cocinar. -Decia un muy irritado Saruhiko que intentaba hacer un desayuno decente para su pareja cuando de pronto siente que es abrazado por detrás.  
-Pero si te ves tan lindo con tu delantal y sólo la ropa interior debajo, la cual creo no durará mucho si sigues tan provocable. -Dijo su novio y capitán Munakata Reisi.  
-Deja de decir cosas pervertidas tan temprano en la mañana, mira que todavía me duele caminar después de lo de anoche. -Respondió con un sonrojo aún mayor que ya no era por el calor de la cocina mientras intentaba quitarse a su pareja de encima.  
-Discúlpame Fushimi-kun, pero te tengo un recompensa que se que te gustará. -  
-A ver, sorprendeme. -Dijo con su tono sarcástico de siempre.  
-¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Veremos la película que tu quieras y luego podríamos ir a comer una pizza como desees.  
-Te refieres a ir al cine... ¿Cómo pareja?  
-Claro, eso somos ¿no?  
-Si, pero... No sería raro, tu sabes... Ir dos hombres juntos al cine, ¿No te avergonzarías de mi?-Dijo algo triste.  
-Nunca me avergonzaría de ti. -Dijo mientras lo volteaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. - prosiguió - Porque te amo.  
-Tsk, supongo que debería decir que yo también te amo... -Dijo pareciendo un tomate.  
-Por cierto... Se te están quemando los pancakes.  
-E-eh mierda. -Dijo mirando lo que solía ser un pancake ya que parecía un carbón.  
-Tranquilo, todavía podemos comer cereal, tengo la receta... -Dijo el rey azul mientras buscaba en los compartimientos de arriba de la cocina un pedazo de papel. - Listo! Lo encontré ten.  
-¿Una receta para hacer cereal? -Dijo mientras empezaba a leer la "receta".

Primer paso: Vierta la leche.  
Segundo paso: Coloque el cereal.

-¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY? YO SE HACER UNA MALDITA TAZA DE CEREAL BAKAAAA. -Le gritó mientras le arrojaba su por la cabeza su "receta" y también algunos que otros libros de cocina.  
-Parece que alguien tiene el período.  
-Tsk jodete Munakata.  
-Saru, llevamos un año de relación creo que vendría siendo tiempo de que me dijeras por mi nombre.  
-Disculpa, pero todavía no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre, y me gusta más decirte Munakata.  
-Pues deberás acostumbrarte, preferiría que me dijeras Reisi.  
-Tsk da igual Re~i~si.  
-Mucho mejor. -Dijo serio mientras intentaba darle un beso, pero como siempre su pareja se negó.  
-Mejor desayunemos para luego tomar una ducha.  
-Solo si te duchas conmigo...  
-Ni lo creas.  
La pareja se dispuso a comer el cereal "rigurosamente" preparado por Saruhiko y luego al terminar lavaron todo y fueron a ducharse, obviamente Saru entró lo más rápido que pudo dejando a su pareja afuera.

Una hora después la pareja se encontraba en el centro comercial caminando hacia el área del cine.

-Oe Fushimi-kun. -Dijo Munakata Reisi.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué película quieres ver?  
-La que sea, tu sabes que no me preocupo mucho por esas cosas, la que tu elijas está bien.  
-Pero quiero que por al menos una vez en tu vida decidas algo por ti mismo, por favor, sólo di una película y ya.  
-Tsk ok... Bueno ¿Qué tal si vemos "Son como niños 2"?  
-Eh claro estaría bien, la primera fue muy graciosa.  
-Yo la amé, bueno ve a comprar los boletos mientras yo compro las palomitas, si?  
-Eh claro, no te vayas a perder.  
-NO SOY UN NIÑO! -Le gritó algo irritado.  
-Pues te comportas como uno. -Dijo mientras se encaminaba a comprar los boletos.  
-Tsk este idiota... -Refunfuñó caminando para ir a comprar las palomitas.  
Tiempo después la parejita se encontraba en el cine viendo la graciosisima película, aunque para la desgracia de Saruhiko en frente de ellos estaba una pareja basándose, y al parecer solo estaban esa pareja y una señora además de ellos en el cine.  
-Odio las demostraciones de amor... -Dijo Saru molesto mientras intentaba ver la película pero lo único que oía era palabras melosas de la pareja de en frente.  
-No seas tan gruñón Saru-kun. -Le respondió su pareja que también intentaba ver la película.- Igual si ellos pueden nosotros también dijo mientras le dio un delicado beso en los labios.  
-Pero estamos en el cine... -Dijo sonrojandose.  
-Vamos Saru... -Dijo mientras le daba otro beso uno mas profundo.  
-QUE ASCO! ESTE PAR DE GAYS SE ESTÁN BESANDO! -Se oyó gritar a el chico del frente.  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? ¿Eres homofobico acaso? -Le respondió Reisi muy molesto.  
-Si, son unos maricas, personas como ustedes no deberían existir. -Le dijo la chica.  
-USTEDES SON LOS QUE NO DEBERÍAN EXISTIR! -Les gritó Reisi muchisimo más molesto si era posible, no soportaría que nadie hablara así e hiciera sentir mal a su novio.  
-Reisi... Déjalo, no importa. -Dijo con voz triste Saru mientras lo agarraba de la manga indicándole con la mano que se fueran del cine.  
-Pero Saru... Ok vámonos, vayamos a comer la pizza que te prometí, tengo algo importante que decirte.  
-Vamos... -Dijo cuando se fueron caminando hacia la pizzería que estaba cerca de las salas de cine y se disponían a pedir.  
-¿Qué quieres pedir Saru?  
-Elije tu.  
-No, hoy es un día para consentirte.  
-Tsk ok... Bueno con tocino estaría bien.  
-Ok, una pizza con tocino será. -Dijo mientras ordenaba la pizza.  
Ambos se encontraban comiendo pizza pero Reisi podía notar a su pareja algo triste, así que se dispuso a preguntar.  
-Saru... ¿Qué tienes? ¿En qué piensas?  
-No es nada Reisi...  
-Se que tienes algo, solo respóndeme Saru, sabes que te conosco más que nadie.  
-Bueno, es que solo me puse a pensar en lo que pasó en la sala de cine, ¿Siempre será así? ¿Siempre seremos rechazados por alguien?  
-Es la dura realidad Saru, pero hay que soportarlo, porque esto es quienes somos y a quienes amamos y no podemos cambiar. ¿Nee Saru?  
-Si, creo que si, hey... Tu dijiste que me ibas a decir algo importante, dime.  
-Bueno, no es exactamente decir... Es una pregunta que tengo que hacerte.  
-Ok, pregúntame.  
-Bueno... Sabes que nuestra relación a avanzado mucho últimamente y bueno, me he puesto a pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que amo estar contigo asi que... ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo? -Le preguntó algo nervioso.  
-Etto... Me encantaría. -Dijo sonrojandose.  
-¿Enserio? Creí que no te gustaría la idea, es que eres tan poco demostrativo, a veces siento como si no te gustara pasar tiempo conmigo. -Dijo triste.  
-Reisi, todo momento que paso contigo es perfecto y si no soy demostrativo es porque me pongo muy nervioso y me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero amo estar contigo, por algo somos novios.  
-Eres tan tierno... Bueno, arreglamos los planes de mudanza a lo que lleguemos a casa. Si?  
-Si, te amo Reisi.  
-Yo también te amo Saru.

* * *

**Y listo! Espero les haya gustado, estuve pensando en escribir un fic sobre ellos, sobre como descubrieron sus sentimientos, como se declararon y eso, todo dependiendo de lo que ustedes me pidan, dejen revises porfavor! **


End file.
